The Land Befor Time: A whole New World
by popcornplaya
Summary: The gang is back! They have grown into young teenagers, and with that, come a lot of new adventures. This time, our characters decided to go out and explore the world, beyond the Mysterious Beyond, where they meet a lot of new friends, fight with sharpteeth and fall in love! Lots of new stories, lots of new adventures! For the fans of Land Before time! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_The Prologue_

_It has been a while since the last time we saw our characters from the Great Valley, and now they are back! Only, they have slightly grown up. To make it more clear, they are no longer little kids, but also not at the young adult stage yet, more like teenagers. If you make a parallel and compare it to the humans, then in human age they would roughly be around 17-18 years old, with the exception of Chomper, who is younger, say, around 15-16 roughly. In this story, there is going to be a crossover between two universes, however, I have not put it into the crossover section for two reasons: 1) the category of that particular crossover has not been created here yet 2) I want it to be a surprise, so you will not know what it is until that happens! Once I do get to that point, I will ask the admins or moderators to sort this out, but it's a bit aerly to worry about that now. Until then, enjoy the story and please do not forget to review! If you like it - follow and add to favourites is a way to go, and will also be greatly appreciated!_

The bright circle rises and it is the typical day at the Great Valley. Herds of dinosaurs are showing up on the horizon, and the youngsters have gathered to eat, play and make plans for the day.

"I am starving! I could eat a whole pile of treestars! Yes-yes-yes!" – I don't need to tell you who said that, since you all know it was Ducky, "You bet! I am so hungry, I could eat a longneck!" Chomper said out of haste, what an awkward moment… "Well… I wouldn't actually, but I do not really know how many treestars I would need to eat, since I do not know how many treestars is one longneck. I do hope you understand guys!", "Sure we do Chomper, at least I know how big the whole longneck is, so you made your point more than clear!" Littlefoot commented, Spike nodded with a grin "Spike agree! Yep-yep-yep!" and they all laugh.

Littlefoot has always understood Chomper, despite their differences in many ways. They have all grown up a bit, but Littlefoot and Chomper were both very clever and out of the whole gang, they always seemed to share their philosophy on the way everything works in the great circle of life. Yes, that's right! They are no longer little brats, but now more at the young student level (again – comparing to humans), so some of them start seriously questioning everything and finding strong desire to understand the deeper meaning and the diversity of the surrounding world.

"Oh there you are guys!" Chomper greeted the rest of the gang, which was Petrie, Cera and Ruby. "Guys, you know, I have a question"

"What is it Cera?" – everyone wondered. Usually they laugh at Cera's comments, since they were expecting another one of the "Don't you think that threehorns are the smartest dinosaurs of the Great Valley?" sort of question, but they are about to be surprised…

"Well, we always do the same thing here in the Valley… Not that I don't like it, but it seems a little bit repetitive. Seems like we always do the same stuff over and over again and never even bother to find out what else is out there..." Everybody was silent and exchanged eye contact for few moments, but then Petrie made the first response

"But Cera, why haven't you thought of this before? Why ask now? Petrie like it in Great Valley, but all that is out there is Mysterious Beyond and we all know how dangerous it is!"

"It is, it IS!" – Ducky quickly added, Spike nodded

"I personally don't think there is another place out there like the valley, I'm sure if there was one, we would already know about it by now! Of course, chances are, there might be more valleys out there, but we just don't know about them yet" Littlefoot commented

"But I still think, we should find out for ourselves! I mean, life is great here, but think of how big this whole world is, while the Great Valley is only just a tiny spot in it! And we are not going to be so young forever, eventually we will become as old as Littlefoot's grandparents, no offence" looks at Littlefoot, he responds in a "none taken" kind of expression "and we will not want to travel much, and will settle down, but why do we have to settle down right now? We could discover something new, something that we could be proud of… Something we could truly remember and tell our children! Well, when we have them of course!" Cera replied

"She has a point!" Chomper continued "When I still lived with my parents in the Mysterious Beyond, they told me many stories of how big this world is and how much there is to see, so I say we need to have another adventure, but this time, it should be something big!"

"I am with you Chomper, but to make such journey, we need to be prepared! We cannot go out there not knowing what could await us up ahead, the Mysterious Beyond is full of dangers, and we have no idea how far it stretches!" Littlefoot pointed out "So, I say we all start training tomorrow!", "Huh?!" – everyone was a bit confused

"Training for what, Littlefoot?" – asked Petrie

"He means, we will need to try to recreate certain situations, so we could be ready when the real thing happens" Chomper explained "And I suggest, that I should be leading the training program for this journey"

"Why you, Chomper?!" Cera got annoyed

"Because I am the only one here who knows Mysterious Beyond and all sorts of surprises it may through at you, so I will take charge in this, to teach you how to survive there!" – Chomper replied with confidence. There was a time, when Cera could easily wound him, but Chomper has grown up a lot. Despite being the youngest member in the gang, he has grown mentally, possibly above most other members of the gang, except for Littlefoot may be, since they both shared their views on most matters

"I am so thrilled to hear about your plan guys, but count me out" Ruby added

"Why?" Ducky asked

"Well, I just feel like I want to spend more time here in the valley and settle down a little bit, at least for now. This will be a great opportunity for me to learn more things from the local grownups" Ruby has spent almost all of her life on the move. Living in Mysterious Beyond is tough, and you can't stay in the same place for too long. The Great Valley has given Ruby the opportunity to stop moving constantly and focus on her growing up and learning more things from other adult dinosaurs

"I suppose Ruby has a point, Petrie agree!"

"Then it is decided! Tomorrow morning, once the bright circle comes up into the sky, we will begin our training! And please try not to be late!" Chomper instructed, once again – full of confidence. The young sharptooth of course knows how dangerous it is out there. The hungry sharpteeth will not hesitate if they see their prey, and the youngsters must be ready

"For now, I think we should go and eat some more! We might need extra energy for tomorrow and get a good night sleep, so we can train better!" Petrie pointed out

"Yep-yep-yep! I agree! Let's do, let's do!" Ducky added eagerly, perhaps she is hungry already, while Spike has begun his feast a little earlier than the rest, which I am sure was very predictable of him.

And so, all the children went their ways to get more food and rest for the next day. It was going to be a long day, with no games, but all about the preparation...

**Next on The Land Before Time:A Whole New World** - the gang wakes up and gathers on the open field for Chomper's instructions. Their first training begins, for what comes ahead, is not an easy task for the youngsters... Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Thank you for reading! Please share your views!

PS: be sure to check out my Deviant Art page! I will be aploading my artwork related to this fanfic, and it will be updated regularly, so stay tuned! here is the link gallery/40654452


	2. Chapter 1: The Training Day

_Chapter 1: The Training Day_

The bright circle rises, the herds awaken and start moving towards the field. When we get a view of the field, we already see Chomper and Littlefoot standing on top of the hill, so that everybody can hear them.

"I am happy to see, that all of you came in time! I say let us begin!" Littlefoot greeted everyone

"Begin what, Littlefoot?" grandpa longneck asked

"The training!" Littlefoot replied

"Training for what, I do not understand dear?" asked grandma

"Well, we aren't little babies anymore, so we decided to go out and explore the world! Life in the Great Valley is great, and it is safe, but it is all the same, and we want to see what is out there, experience something new!" Littlefoot explained to his grandparents. They exchanged looks and replied to the young longneck

"But Littlefoot, you do realize how dangerous such journey is, we understand your desire and passion for knowledge, but you are still too young to go out there alone, you make an easy target for sharpteeth!" grandpa longneck said

"And that is why, we will be training today, and Chomper will teach us all there is to know about surviving in the Mysterious Beyond! He may be young, but he is a sharptooth, and who better knows such things, if not somebody from that background?" Littlefoot replied with more confidence this time

"Oh well, I cannot stop you now Littlefoot, you are too clever for your age, so I trust you, but you must be very careful! There is nobody to protect you, you and your friends will be completely on your own out there!" grandpa decided to agree. He was very concerned, but he witnessed how his grandson has grown up so much and learned a lot of valuable lessons. Although worried, there was a voice inside of him, that told him everything will be fine and the kids will make it back home without a problem… Because they always do!

"I think it is time to hear what Chomper has to say, he is going to teach us after all, so let us not waste anymore time!"

"You go ahead Littlefoot, and remember – you must be careful and always ready to act quickly!" grandma replied

"Yes, grandma, I will not let you down!" they exchanged smiles and Littlefoot went up to Chomper with the rest of the gang

"So, now that all of you guys are here, I think it is a good time to get started!" Chomper greeted everyone "First of all, you all must remember the following rules: 1) always stick together, never go too far from your group 2) a hungry sharptooth is not going to hesitate, so use whatever you got to protect yourself, should one get too close to you 3) always remember – sharpteeth sniffers are very good, and if they cannot see you, they will smell you out!" Chomper is confident about his knowledge of sharptooth behavior, but of course, he will still need to give that knowledge to his friends if he wants them to survive in such journey "4) sharpteeth are not stupid! They may not speak the leafeater language, but they are capable of problem solving, so don't expect them to fall for easy tricks! 5) and at last – never panic, always keep calm and stay focused, so you may be able to find a good solution! Sharpteeth always pick out disoriented prey, since they are much easier targets, but keeping calm will greatly increase your chance of survival! That is all for the rules!" Chomper finished his introduction speech

"So what do we do now?" asked Petrie

"And now, we are going to get us into a better shape!"

"What did you have in mind Chomper?" Ducky wondered "Are we not in a good shape already?" she added, Chomper laughed

"You are all great, but we need to make sure, that you are able to outrun a sharptooth and not get too exhausted, which is why we are going to run in big circles around the valley and then we will do some climbing, lifting and moving heavy rocks and probably some fighting techniques might help out as well. Those will greatly improve our chance of us making it through"

"I can assure you, I will be more then capable of fighting off a sharptooth of your size!" Cera replied, of course, she could not resist her bragging

"Then you will be first!" Chomper immediately pointed to her

"ME!?" Cera did not expect such turn of events. Boasting is her favourite things of all, but actually proving herself capable of doing what she said, might prove tricky and she has just realized that

"Yes Cera, you did say you could take on a sharptooth my size, right? So why not to show me here and now, so I could possible point out some mistakes, if you make any?" Chomper suggested

"Fine! Let's do this!" Cera accepted

"Allright, then I am going to attack you, and you will show me how would you defend against me" Chomper approaches Cera, preparing to charge. Cera is observing him with caution, and waiting for his move. Chomper is circling around Cera, waiting for his opportunity, but once he came closer, Cera charges towards him, attempting to ram him with her horn. Chomper however, dodged that attack quickly and then as Cera tripped over, chomper had his foot on her, completely immobilizing her

"You are too impulsive and you are rushing" Chomper is explaining to Cera her mistakes, but she seems to pay more attention to how his words wound her pride, rather than listening to the young sharptooth's advise

"I could have got out easily and then had you!" Cera insists on her version

"Even so, you would not recover in time – my teeth would get to your neck before you could protect yourself, and this time, I caught you completely off balance. You need to take time and not rush it, just let the sharptooth make a move and then it will be easier for you to figure out what to do, as long as you don't rush!", "Huh!" Cera's reply was rather short, but very clear. However, Chomper was smart enough to see that she understood, he knew her too well and he was too clever… Even for a sharptooth

"I suggest we warm up a little bit by running, and then we shall practice some defensive techniques, both individually and as a group" Littlefoot advised

"Good idea Littlefoot, I say let's start running!" Chomper agreed and they all started running.

The gang seems to be getting really good at this. We see them running, then we see how Cera and Spike practice pushing rocks in the exact direction needed… Petrie dodging Ducky (she is pretending to be a sharptooth for the purpose of the drill, since most sharpteeth walked on two feet)… and now we see Littlefoot practicing with Chomper himelf "Good, but you opened a spot at that moment, I could have had your neck easily there, let's try this again!" Chomper mentoring Littlefoot's combat skills "Oh, this was good! A little rushed, but still effective!" Chomper commented on littlefoot's successful move and counter attack.

While the kids were practicing, the grownups were watching from a distance and were all fascinated by Chomper's mentoring skills

"I thought I would never say this, but this kid is very good! " Topsy commented

"Well, I must say never expected you to say nice things about sharpteeth. You certainly know how to surprise us Mr Threehorn!" grandpa longneck said in a joking manner

"Well, I.. I.. I never.. I mean.. oh no, not again!" All laugh

BACK TO THE KIDS

Their training day is finished, and now they all rest. Chomper and Littlefoot are sitting at the top of a high hill and watching the stars

"I think you guys did very well!" Chomper complimented

"Thank you Chomper! Although I must say, I do not think any of us can take on an adult sharptooth…" Littlefoot sounded slightly disappointed

"That's right, but in this case, you already know what to do – you can run, and you know how to use the stinky berries to cover up your scent!" commented Chomper

"That's right! I think we are ready!" Littlefoot said, this time sounding very confident "I always wondered what was out there! Far away, behind those walls…"

"Beyond… The Mysterious Beyond" Chomper picked up, the tune of the "Beyond the Mysterious Beyond" song from LBT 7 comes on and they sing "Beyond, The Mysterious Beyooond…" and then all together "The mysterious Beyond…" as they carry on singing, we see a distant shot of them sitting on the hill and watching stars, still singing the song with the melody playing. And at the same time, two Gallimimus-alike dinosaurs with bright coloured faces(very familiar figures, aren't they?) are watching the kids from a distance and smiling at one another… "Beyond, The Mysterious Beyond… The Mysterious Beyond…" with these last lines of the song, the camera slowly moves up to the view of the stars, and the screen starts fading…

**Next on Land Before Time: A Whole New World** - the kids finally set out on their great journey! What awaits them? Are they going to be constantly chased by sharpteeth, or will they encounter other interesting characters along the way? Stay tuned to find out!

PS: be sure to check out my Deviant Art page! I will be aploading my artwork related to this fanfic, and it will be updated regularly, so stay tuned! here is the link gallery/40654452


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey (part 1)

_Chapter 2: The Journey (part 1)  
_

"Allright! I think we are ready to head out!" Littlefoot was eager to start the journey, and couldn't wait to see what was out there. Grownups gathered around to say goodbye to their children and wish them a safe journey "I guess that is goodbye, grandpa… and grandma…"

"Just remember what you have learned Littlefoot, and you will get through it all and come back here, to tell us everything you saw!" grandma replied

"You are lucky to have Chomper with you, and his training will surely pay off one day" grandpa longneck added

"Why, thank you sir grandpa longneck! Littlefoot, just like everyone else, is a good learner, I am sure we will all be fine!" Chomper replied, assuring the adult longnecks, that everything will be great

"I wish you all the best of luck, the best of luck I wish you all!" Ruby added

"Thanks Ruby, I guess it is time to make our move" replied Littlefoot

"Goodbye everyone! We will be back after one or two cold times, until then take care!" the kids waved to grownups as they were heading out towards the Mysterious Beyond. Grownups waved back saying their goodbyes

"I sure hope they make it back safely…" the mommy big mouth said

"Oh don't you worry – even as little kids they always managed to do things we thought impossible, now only try and think what they are capable of doing, now that they are older and smarter!" grandpa longneck reassured the mommy big mouth

"Thank you Mr Longneck, now that I think of it, it really does make sense and I think they will be fine!"

"You will see, dear!" grandma longneck added

"Why don't we go and relax a little bit, most of the kids are gone, so while the rest of them are playing and Ruby is watching over them, we could go to the mud pits and enjoy the day!" mammy flyer suggested

"Sounds good to me! I never realized flyers were full of such great idea!" as Topsy said that, everyone gave him a "that's not nice!" kind of look "well, I mean… I… I… You know what I mean!" Topsy trying to find a better explanation to his words, but of course that fails badly "we know what you mean, Topsy-sweetie" Tria helps him out "Why yes, you do! Wait, I mean… You know… I… Oh no, not that again!" everybody laughs.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND

The youngsters have been walking for a while now, so they decided to take a break from their long walk. The route they took has led them to the desert, but despite the heat and the sand, there was still some green food around and some bugs and lizards as well

"I think this is a nice spot to rest for now" Cera suggested

"Yep-yep-yep! I want to eat!" Ducky commented and Spike agreed by nodding and grunting

"Then let's stop here for a while and relax" Littlefoot agreed, along with the rest of the gang

"Me go find some nice food!" Petrie said and flied off

Petrie was flying around the area where they made their stop, hoping to find something tasty to eat. Soon he spots the fruit tree

"Oh! Me think this will be a nice meal for all of us!" Petrie noted, while picking some of the fresh fruit from the tree. Soon he heard a strange sound "Huh? What was that?!" he started looking around, still knowing that he was being watched, but he just couldn't tell where exactly.

BACK TO THE GANG

"Petrie has been gone a while now, I wonder if he is okay!" Ducky sounded very nervous

"I am sure he is fine, I will go check where he is, and you guys stick together!" Chomper took the lead and went off searching for Petrie.

BACK TO PETRIE

"Me not like that strange sound, who is there?! Come out! Petrie won't hurt you!" some time after he realized what he just said "Well, I hope you know what me was saying!" Petrie continued, hoping that whatever was out there would listen to him and leave him alone, but his hopes were dashed when something jumped out of the bushes

"Oh no! Sharptooth!" he screamed at the sight of a Velociraptor, that jumped out and charged at him, but as Petrie tries to fly away, another one appears and roars at him "Aaaahhhggg!" terrified little flyer dodges the claw of the hungry dinosaur and tries to fly off "Me too tired to fly any higher! They will catch me!" little flyer was getting exhausted

"No, they won't!" suddenly a young Tyrannosaurus figure appeared, and Petrie immediately recognized Chomper

"Get behind me Petrie!" as Chomper shouted, Petrie quickly flied behind him and kept a safe distance from the Raptors and Chomper

"Common you fastbiters! Show me what you got!" Chomper is ready for action and as one of the Raptors charges towards him, Chomper dodges his foot claw attack and hits him in the head with his tail. While he recovers, another raptor attempts to bite Chomper's neck, but Chomper moves out of the way and manages to grab hold of the Raptor's neck with his jaws. Then Chomper tosses the Raptor at another one, who has just recovered from his fall and they both fall badly hitting a nearby rock. As they get up, they screech at Chomper, but when Chomper attempts to roar at them, he makes a very loud roar, that even he did not expect he could do. Petrie looks shocked.

BACK TO THE GANG

"What was that?" asked Cera

"A sharptooth! We must go help them!" Littlefoot realized that their friends were there and could be in trouble, so they all rushed to help. But as they arrive at the scene, they see Chomper and Petrie sitting on the sand

"What happened guys?" Cera asked looking worried and confused at the same time

"Well, that roar you must have heard…" Chomper is explaining

"Yeah?" everybody replying

"That was me!" Chomper finished the sentence, and everybody sighed and exchanged looks

"When did you first discover this, Chomper?" asked Littlefoot

"Well, it seems that only now I have actually managed to make a proper roar, or at least something that sounds like it! That sure scared away the annoying fastbiters!"

"Yes! Petrie saw it with my own eyes! Chomper fought the fastbiters and then he roared at them and they run away!"

"Wow!" everybody sounded amazed

"Well, I guess now that we are safer, we can eat and then continue moving!" Cera suggested

"Good idea, me very hungry!" Petrie agreed and they all started eating the fruit that Petrie found, while Chomper got himself some fresh bugs.

From a distance, we see the whole gang together and seconds after, we notice that two Velociraptors are watching them, and 3 more of them show up, making it 5 Raptors in total. The sharpteeth are observing the gang and then the screen goes black…

**Next on Land Before Time: A Whole New World** – after their nice meal, the gang continues their journey across the desert of the Mysterious Beyond and are once again attacked by a pack of Velociraptors, but offended by their defeat at the hands of Chomper, this time they brought friends to help them finish the job. Will our friends manage to fight them off, or are they doomed? Find out for yourself!

(Thank you for reading, please do not forget to post review and comments, share thoughts and etc. Of course I already thought the whole thing through, but I really want to know how you guys like this story so far. This is the first time I write a LBT fanfic, and the 2nd time I actually write any fanfic, so please bare that in mind! And one more thing – just to remind you, there will be a surprise later on in the chapters, I believe many of you may have thought of this already, or possibly done so, but it will be very interesting, so stay tuned!)

PS: be sure to check out my Deviant Art page! I will be aploading my artwork related to this fanfic, and it will be updated regularly, so stay tuned! here is the link gallery/40654452


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey (Part 2)

_Chapter 3: The Journey (part 2)_

It is a beautiful day at the desert of the Mysterious Beyond. The gang has eaten their full and are now on the move again, pursuing their goal in discovering new land. For a desert, the sun doesn't seem to be too hot and the youngsters do not feel too thirsty or exhausted, so they keep going. While on the move, of course they constantly talk, in order to share impressions and also, to make the time go quicker, so they could find a suitable place to sleep by nightfall

"Hey Chomper," Petrie asked

"Yes Petrie?"

"I am still curious about the way you made that roar, how do you think it happened?"

"What do you mean Petrie?"

"Well, Petrie means, how is it that all this time you were mainly squeaking and at that particular moment, your sound turned into roar?"

"I honestly haven't figured that out yet, but if you guys all pay attention, I think all of our voices are slightly changing!"

"Petrie's voice change too?"

"Oh yes, it has, it has!" Ducky commented

"And how does that sound now?"

"I do not know" replied Ducky "But it still sounds like a cute Petrie, yep-yep-yep!" they all laugh

"I am sure it has something to do with us slowly growing up guys" Littlefoot pointed out

"Oh yeah? And why do you still sound like a baby then, if you're so grown up?" Cera being mean, again – what a surprise (duh!)

"Be nice, Cera" Chomper interfered and said it in a strict manner, which made Cera very confused – nobody ever talks to her that way, except her father!

"I do not take orders from a sharptooth!" Cera got annoyed

"You really need to calm down Cera, you are acting like a child and making too much noise, this can attract unwanted attention!" Chomper is trying to knock some sense into that threehorn head of hers… Good luck with that Chomper!

"That's it, I had enough! You are going down!" Cera attempts to charge at Chomper, but he dodges and trips her with his tail. She gets up and charges again, but misses

"Cera, do not waste your energy on this, you will need it to keep moving! Don't be silly!" Chomper makes another attempt at restraining Cera, so far it fails, as Cera attempts another charge "I will get you!" she runs at Chomper once more, only to be knocked off balance by his tail again (Chomper is definitely being too nice to her!)

"Guys, you better stop!" Littlefoot interrupted

"What is it now?!" Cera shouted, annoyed. Ducky points to the direction of the nearby cliffs and the two Velociraptors appear, the same ones that attacked them earlier on

"Came back for more, huh?!" Chomper stepped up to them, ready to fight. As they both charge, Chomper takes his position and when they get close, he knocks one off with his tail, and the other one simply misses him. As they carry on fighting, three more Velociraptors show up and charge at the gang. Littlefoot charges towards one of them and knocks him off balance with his tail, Cera and Spike slam another one. But they soon recover and regroup once more

"We are no match for them, we need to retreat!" Littlefoot screams

"We have no place to retreat guys, better arm yourselves with something if you can and hold your ground!" Chomper added. But as the Raptors were preparing for a charge, another figure appears – also a Velociraptor, with some nice quills on his head. As kids thought they were doomed, the Raptor shouts to them

"Come here kids! I am here to help!" everybody exchanged looks in shock

"Another sharptooth talking in leafeater?!" Petrie pointed out. Soon after, an adult athletic built Therizinosaurus and a big fat Ankylosaurus showed up and joined the fight. The Raptors did not stand a chance and retreated

"Thanks for the help! You sure know how to handle them!" complimented Chomper

"I think we were doing just fine by ourselves!" Cera just couldn't resist it now, could she?

"Who are you guys, and what are you doing here in the Mysterious Beyond?" asked Littlefoot

"Allow me to introduce myself!" the Raptor speaks with an Italian accent, similar to Robert Deniro style

"My name is Velocci!" everybody nodded "And these are my good friends, Ankylos and Ter Saur Zinn, but we just call him Zinn!" Zinn waves his claws in response

"Nice to meet you kids!" Ankylos greeted them, speaking with a Greek accent

"I am happy to meet you too!" said Zinn with a chinese accent

"So, what are you doing here guys?" asked Chomper

"Well, amigo!" Velocci got really excited "Why don't you fellas come with us, to our place, there is a nice Oasis not far from here – that is where we stay at the moment! And we will tell you everything!"

"Everything?" Petrie asked

"Si! Everything, my brozer (brother)! Everything" Velocci reassured Petrie

"Petrie like you! Velocci is not evil sharptooth!"

"He is not evil, no-no-no!" Ducky commented and Spike nodded in agreement

"Let's go kids, you must be hungry, and we know very well how to satisfy every appetite!" said Ankylos. They started walking and on the way the new characters were telling them about themselves more

"So, what we do, is we cook food, all kind of food, so that hungry travelers can eat on their way and rest as well for the night!" Velocci explained

"But, what exactly do you cook?" asked Littlefoot, and Spike showed interest as well (who would have though!)

"We make it from different trees, plants and fruit and even bugs! Very big bugs!" said Ankylos

"Very big and very tasty!" added Zinn

"Big enough to fill up the sharptooth like myself, you Chomper!" Velocci pointed out, Chomper grinned

"So, why are you guys here, why not go to the Great Valley?" asked Cera

"Oh no! It's so boring, and everybody is talking, gossips and all of this, and all of that – we do not like this very much! I like it here, just us, together with my brozers, we have a lot of fun!" Velocci replied, as always, very expressive and charismatic – like a real good looking Italian young man would do probably

"So what is it like living here then?" asked Cera

"Absolutely fantastic!" Ankylos answered "we make good food, and eat good food!"

"Yes-Yes! And you will be our guests to try some!" Velocci added

"We also need a place to stop at night, before we can move out any further" said Littlefoot

"No problemo amigo! You will stay with us and you may stay and go whenever you please!" Velocci answered with joy

"We're very grateful!" thanked Chomper

"And the night is approaching, may be we should prepare for sleeping…" said Ducky

"Not so fast!" Ankylos interrupted

"Huh?" everybody confused

"You have never seen the night in the Mysterious Byond, have you?" Zinn asked

"Not really…" Littlefoot replied with sadness, since all the time they ever had in Mysterious Beyond was getting chased by sharpteeth and etc

"This time, you will see something very-very beautiful!" Zinn continued

"Wow!" the kids all showed interest

"Zinn will show you! Come with me!" and Zinn runs off waving his claw to the kids, so they follow. As they get on the hill, they see a big lake in the oasis, and lots of shiny things swimming inside

"Wow!" everybody was shocked at the beauty

"What is it Zinn?" asked Chomper

"I think, it is a lot of tiny little things with tails and shells, which glow in the dark all the time! They are small, but there is so many!" he was talking about the shrimps, that glow in the dark

"You see? There is a lot more beyond, the Mysterious Beyond!" Zinn added 'That is not the first time I heard this, sounds very familiar!' Littlefoot thought to himself

"Enjoy this view kids! This is very nice, gets beautiful like this every single night!" Zinn continued. All kids were looking at it, and everyone was having different thoughts. The tune of the "Mysterious Beyond" song is gently playing now, just the instrumental, while we see a distant shot of the whole gang with Zinn near that lake and afterwards, a shot of the sky, filled with stars. And the screen slowly fades, with the melody still playing…

**Next on Land Before Time: A Whole New World** – after thanking their hosts for hospitality, the gang was preparing to head out, but on the way they got attacked by two sharpteeth – a Spinosaurus and a Tarbosaurus. Were they just wandering around the area hunting for the kids or their hosts, or were their motives more complicated than that? Find out soon!

(Thanks for reading, please review, comment and etc - thank you very much, hope you enjoy this!I am not a good writer, but I am trying really hard to make it interesting!)

PS: be sure to check out my Deviant Art page! I will be aploading my artwork related to this fanfic, and it will be updated regularly, so stay tuned! here is the link gallery/40654452


	5. Chapter 4: Friends in Need (part 1)

_Chapter 4: Friends in Need_

It is a beautiful morning in The Oasis (that's how I will refer to the place where Velocci and his companions live). The bright circle is rising and the whole place comes to life. The gang has already woken up and everyone is in a great mood for further travelling. Despite being so far from home in the Mysterious Beyond, they feel perfectly safe in The Oasis, since they had a very friendly company of new friends, who gave them great food and shelter over night. But the time has come for the little ones to make their move, and so they are saying their goodbyes

"Thanks for having us here guys, it was fun!" said Chomper

"Oh, no problemo amigo! I was happy to help and I hope you will find a way back here and bring more friends!" Velocci replied with joy

"We better get going while it's sunny, since we need to find another place to spend a night before the darkness comes" Littlefoot pointed out

"Then I guess it is time!" added Cera "Thanks for having us, bye now!"

"Bye bye!" all waved in response and the kids are getting further away from the Oasis

The gang was going further into the desert, looking at the big rock formations and some "spiky bushes" (cactus) along the way

"This looks so beautiful! I have never been to this part of the Mysterious Beyond, it sure is a lot different from the other side of it!" Chomper commented

"The other part, you mean where Redclaw live?" asked Petrie

"Yes Petrie"

"Petrie not like Redclaw! Petrie scared!" Chomper laughs

"Relax Petrie, he doesn't come to this part of the Mysterious Beyond. This place is huge and almost endless, Redclaw lives on the opposite side of it, where there are trees and mountains, not here in the sands!"

"Petrie hope that nobody live here, as mean as Redclaw!"

"I am sure those fastbiters the other day were the only ones in this area, otherwise, let us hope we will not find any other sharpteeth on the way"

"Me hope so, yep-yep-yep!" Ducky added

While the gang kept walking and talking, the camera zooms out a little bit and we hear a growling sound very close, and then the two sharpteeth figure appear in the shot, watching the gang. This time it's not fastbiters, but bigger sharpteeth, a Tarbosaurus and a Spinosaurus

"Wait guys…" Chomper stopped. He starts sniffing the air "Something isn't right, my sniffer has picked up a scent… Two actually…"

"What is it Chomper?" asked Littlefoot

"I am certain we are being watched by somebody, and whoever it is, is not alone!"

"Do you mean they are…" before Ducky could finish the sentence "SHARPTEETH! AAAAAGH!" the gang started screaming as soon as the two sharpteeth appeared and are running back towards the Oasis, hoping to find a place to hide somewhere nearby

"Run faster guys, they will catch up to us!" Cera shouted

"We won't get away from them this way, we have to split up!" Chomper said

"But we might get lost!" Cera replied

"I have an idea! Let's try to split up and get each of them following us separately and then we quickly come together, and may be that might confuse them!" Chomper added "Let's go!"

The gang split up and the sharpteeth also split up following them separately, and they keep running around for a while. After some time, Chomper gives Littlefoot a signal to start running towards each other as quickly as possible. The two groups of kids are getting closer to each other and once they are too close, Chomper shouts "Now move!" and all of them quickly move aside and keep running, while the two sharpteeth bang into one another, being completely unable to slow down in time, due to their heavy weight and a relatively high speed

"Let's get out of here!" Littlefoot shouts

"Petrie remember where Velocci and the friends live, we must go there for help!" Petrie added. The gang nodded in agreement and they all make their move quickly towards the Oasis, while the sharpteeth are growling at one another and arguing after banging their heads. The gang has finally managed to get away from the sharpteeth and are catching their breathe

"I think we lost them! Yes-yes-yes!" Ducky said with relief

"I do not recall seeing either of those two, they must be the local bullies!" Chomper noted

"Whatever they are, we need to keep going till we get to the Oasis, they might not be too far behind, and once they stop bickering they will be on us again!" Littlefoot said. Spike nodded and grunted, so the rest of the gang also agreed and started moving again. After a short while, they reach the Oasis and are greeted by Ankylos

"Back so soon kids? I thought you were going to travel further… But no matter! We sure are glad to see you back, since we do not get that many travelers lately!" Ankylos greeted the gang, then Velocci and Zinn join the conversation

"Oh hello amigos! Back so soon?" Velocci greated with joy

"Well, that wasn't the part of the plan though, we had a little trouble on the road" Cera said "We got attacked by two large sharpteeth, one of them had a weird fin on its back!" Cera continued explaining "And the other one looks more or less just like the sharpteeth from the other side of the Mysterious Beyond, only… Slightly different and a bit smaller"

"Oh no! Not them again!" Ankylos shouted with fear

"What is it? You know those two already?" Chomper asked

"Unfortunately we know them too well!" Zinn answered "You see, they come here all the time and give troubles to the travelers, and that means nobody gets to stop here and try our delicious food! They scare everybody on purpose, so that we do not get any visitors!" Zinn continued

"But why would they do that? It sounds like they are just being mean to you, this is no hunting behavior if you ask me!" Chomper noted "If they wanted to eat you, I am sure they would have made more attempts by now!"

"Well, my friends… I suppose I must tell you this terrible story!" Velocci decided to tell the gang what happened "A long time ago, I was separated from my family, you see. So, I was little, and defenceless!" Velocci continues telling the story, while the gang listens with great attention "But after some time, I found Ankylos!He was bigger than me, so he could protect me! He never minded the fact that I am a fastbiter, and later on he introduced me to Zinn. Together they taught me to speak your language and also, I forever refused to kill other dinosaurs, so I would either scavenge or eat fish, bugs, but no killing for meat!"

"That is amazing! So, are you managing okay without eating fresh meat?" Chomper got really curious about that one

"Oh yes! You see, I am not a big sharptooth, so it is not too difficult for me to compromise. I learned to like some of these treefruit as well! They are very sweet and really make me feel good, you know"

"This is unbelievable, you must be very strong willed!" Chomper noted with admiration, deep inside of course, knowing that it would be a lot more difficult for him, when he becomes a fully grown Tyrannosaurus "So what happened next?" Chomper decided to get back on topic

"Then we all got a bit older, and we decided to travel to the Great Valley!" the gang exchanged looks "But they did not accept me, nobody wanted to have a sharptooth beside them, even though I took a special vow not to kill for meat, but nobody believed me, so I had to leave, but my faithful companions decided to come with me" Velocci continued his story "From day to day, we would travel around this desert, until we found this spot, and called it our home!" the gang looked excited "So, we eventually discovered, that many of us have a good talent to make the good food for the travelers, who went either from or to the Great Valley, and so we began offering them our meals and shelter for a night… Everything was good, until one day, two sharpteeth came, and scared away the travelers" the gang said "wow!" at the same time "The one with a fin on the back is called Spineclaws, and the other one, was Tarbo. I was the only one who knew how to speak the sharptooth language, so Tarbo and Spineclaws told me, that every time a group of travelers comes to stay, we must trick one of the adult ones into the trap, so that they can eat good fresh meat, while they provide us with protection from other sharpteeth and all sorts of troubles that could arise!" Velocci continued the story

"Let me guess – you refused?" Cera pointed out

"Exactly! We did not want any innocent dinosaur killed for their pleasure, so we refused. But soon, they attacked, and scared away all our visitors, and so no more travelers come around anymore, and ever since then, they keep terrorizing this area!" Velocci finished the story with a sad look on his face

"Can't you stand up to them at all?" Littlefoot asked, and Spike, making a fierce and confident expression, nodded and grunted with agreement

"I wish we could, but they are just too intimidating for us to tackle with! I am too little to fight them, while Zinn and Ankylos are no match for these fierce killers' combined power!"

"Then we will help you defeat Spineclaws!" Chomper replied with confidence

"And Tarbo! Yes-yes-yes!" Ducky added

"You would? Really?" Ankylos asked

"Of course, I would love nothing more, than to smack some of the big mean sharpteeth!" Cera began her showing off, or may be, knowing Cera, then she probably hasn't even begun!

"This would be amazing! Together, we will beat them and they will never trouble us again!" Velocci shouted in joy

"And we make good food for the travelers once more!" zinn added "And this time, we will not be afraid of them, true warrior must be fearless!" Zinn continued

"Well, that's quite the spirit you have there, Zinn!" Littlefoot commented

"Thank you, ha-ha!" Zinn winks to Littlefoot

"I believe we must plan our strategy, so before we lure these bullies here, we must first decide, what we will do" Chomper said

"Then I say, we get some snacks, and then start planning!" Ankylos suggested, Spike nodded and grunted with a big grin, everybody laughs. And so, the gang is off to eat, so they can get more energy, since the most difficult challenges are still ahead…

**Next on Land Before Time: A whole New World** - will the combined strength of the gang and their new friends be enough to defeat the mean sharpteeth, and drive them out of that area once and for all, or will they all become the victims? Stay tuned to find out!

(thank you for reading, please do not forget to review and comment!)

PS: be sure to check out my Deviant Art page! I will be aploading my artwork related to this fanfic, and it will be updated regularly, so stay tuned! here is the link gallery/40654452


	6. Chapter 5: Friends in Need (part 2)

_Chapter 5: Friends in Need (part2)_

After getting some of their new friends' tasty food to fill their stomachs up, the gang is now ready to make plans to fend off the unwanted bullies – Tarbo and Spineclaws. So far, the sharpteeth have not made themselves seen anywhere, which gives the group some time to think

"So, any suggestions?" Cera decided to initiate the process, although as always, she speaks with a very arrogant tone, obviously showing, that she is not expecting anybody to come up with a "brilliant" plan

"We do not want to fight them on this territory, since they could destroy the entire place in the process! Yes-yes-yes!" seems like some ideas are forming in Ducky's head

"Well, that was stating the obvious Ducky, duh!" Cera replied, as usual – with arrogance

"Why don't we try and lure them towards the cliff edge? The rocks are stable enough to hold us, but they are too big and when the rocks break, they will cause them all to fall and that will surely tech them something!" Littlefoot suggested

"Me think it will be a very hard fall, Petrie too scared!" Petrie commented on Littlefoot's suggestion

"Why are you scared? You cannot fall, you are a flyer, remember?!" Cera's way of knocking some sense into Petrie

"Oh, that true I guess…" Everybody grinned and looked at Petrie "Why you look at me like that?" everybody's smile only got wider, and after exchanging the looks, Chomper decided to explain

"Well, we will need nice bait for the sharpteeth, somebody who can stay directly out of range of their claws and mouth, and also piss them off just enough to make them chase you"

"And we thought you would make a really good one, Petrie" Cera continued giving Petrie a cheeky look in the eyes, and then added "Just try not to get caught!" Petrie almost fainted at that thought

"Do not worry young flyer, you will do just fine, we will beat them!" Zinn reassured Petrie "Zinn will make sure, that you are safe, once you lure the sharpteeth!"

"Thank you Zinn, me sure happy to know you ready to help!" Petrie smiled

"Let us see what else can we do to exhaust the sharpteeth before engaging in combat with them" Ankylos suggested and at this point we hear them all suggesting various ideas.

IN THE GREAT VALLEY (Surprise! After all this time, from chapter to chapter, I am sure you were all wondering if we were going to go back to the Valley and see how things are going there. I know I would!)

Life in the Great Valley has been rather calm as always. No sharptooth threat, always enough food for everybody, just as they all like it! After getting a nice overview of the Valley with all its residents, we are taken to the scene with Ruby, who is wandering around looking for something to do, and thinking out loudly, basically talking to herself

"Strange, so far I cannot think of any interesting activity for myself… Ever since my friends left, I seem to follow something, and I have no idea what. But how can I know what to follow if I do not know what I am following?"

"Are you allright there young lady?" suddenly Mr Thicknose appeared and approached Ruby

"Oh, Mr Thicknose! Hello!" Ruby was surprised a little, but seemed happy to have somebody actually care about her

"I did not mean to scare you, but I couldn't help at noticing, that you are a little bit lonely"

"I must admit, I miss my friends… I didn't want to go out there, since I felt like settling down a little for a while, but at the same time, it means that we are apart now and cannot get together to talk and do things together"

"I am sure you could find other residents of the valley, who would be happy to keep you a good company, Ruby"

"I certainly hope so Mr Thicknose, I am just not so sure if that will be enough"

"Well, you know, while growing up, I have learned a valuable lesson! And the main meaning behind it is, that we are so different and unique and that in turn makes us similar!" Ruby got a little confused by Mr Thicknose's philosophical comment

"But how can we be similar and different if being similar is not the same as being different?"

"Well, you see, it's what stands behind out uniqueness that brings us together! We are all different – that is true, but the fact of us not being the same is what unites us in a way. That is how we live together so peacefully in the Great Valley!" Ruby seems to be inspired by Mr Thicknose's education, if we saw her right now, it would be very well reflected in her eyes. All of a sudden, some sort of a spark has lighted up inside her, wanting to find out more about what her incredibly wise and clever mentor really meant behind it

"Thank you so much for such an interesting lesson Mr Thicknose! Now I will go and see what more can I learn from this in practice!"

"You do that, and then let me know after a while about your results! I would be more than happy to hear about it!" they both smiled at each other and Ruby went off

"See you later Mr Thicknose!" and the wise dinosaur has nodded his head in response

BACK IN THE OASIS

"So, is it time to go get the mean sharpteeth?" Petrie asked with hesitation

"Go on little flyer! We are with you in body and in mind!" Zinn encouraged Petrie to go ahead with what they have planned. Petrie takes off and goes looking for them in the sky, but so far nothing is really seen in the distance

"My sniffer has picked something up!" Chomper alerted the flyer "That way Petrie!" the young Tyrannosaurus pointed towards the multiple rock formations in a near distance. They keep following the trail with Chomper's help, until suddenly both Spineclaws and Tarbo came into view now

"Me see the big mean sharpteeth now!" Petrie said with fear. He felt like everything was heavy inside and it was hard to breathe, although he is doing his best to overcome the feeling

"Good! Now I will hide, and you do your part! Make sure they follow you all the way!"

"Okay…" Petrie agreed, but was literally shivering to bones. Sharpteeth always scared him a lot, and to the young flyer, doing such a dangerous trick, to lure the predators into the trap was very dangerous and could cost him his life, but he refused to back down. Despite his great fear, Petrie would do anything to help his friends

"Hey you there!" Petrie shouts to the two sharpteeth. They both growl and look at him, at first unsure how to react to his actions "Yes! I am talking to you, brainless bullies! Leave my friends alone, or you will have to deal with me!" as he continued, they exchanged looks, obviously still a bit confused. They are two massive predators, who are being insulted by a young teenage flyer, although they have no idea what exactly was he saying, but they could tell that he was trying to pick on a fight. The first roar is made by Tarbo and he starts grinding his teeth and throwing angry stares at Petrie, which was soon followed by Spineclaws doing exactly the same thing "Oops, I think it worked, me made them angry! Aaaagh!" with that Petrie flies away, and the two sharpteeth chase him immediately

"Good work Petrie! Now I will try to get back to everybody, and see if we can get to the next stage of our plan!" Chomper whispered to himself and walked off

IN THE GREAT VALLEY

Ruby continues wandering around the Valley, thinking and trying to find somebody she could talk to. All the words that Mr Thicknose said never left her head ever since and she is constantly analyzing all the information. All of a sudden, she has heard a chat nearby. She approaches, sneaking through the bushes, to find out where it was coming from and who were they. As she clears her viewing area through the green leaves, she could not believe what she was seeing – it was Hyp, Nod and Mutt! They seemed to be discussing something and having a lot of fun over it, which has caught Ruby's interest, and so she came out and approached the gang

"Hi there guys!" she greeted the group kindly

"Oh lookie here! We have a visitor! Ha!" Hyp commented and the other two looked her direction "What are you doing here? You got lost?" Hyp continued in a rather unfriendly manner

"Oh no, I am not lost, I just overheard you guys laughing here, and wanted to join you, to have fun together!" Ruby responded in a very calm and friendly tone, although this gang does not seem to appreciate it very much

"Oh yeah? And where are the rest of the suckers, that you call your friends, ha?" Nod asked, also being extremely rude "Yeah, where are they?!" Mutt added with a slight delay

"Well, you see, they are gone…" Ruby started explaining and got cut off by Hyp immediately

"What do you mean "gone"?! Did your little friend sharptooth eat them all?!" The group bursted out laughing. Ruby got very upset at Hyp's last comment, although she knew it was wiser not to respond to it, since no good was going to come out of it anyway. She left the gang in peace, and completely ignoring all other comments and their laugh, she continued her wandering around the valley, in hope to find someone else she could call a friend. As she was so focused on her thoughts, she started to completely ignore her surroundings and all of a sudden a feathery figure lands in her face with screams "Look out!". As they both recover, the two characters exchange looks and are pleasantly surprised to see each other "Guido?!" Ruby said excited, and he responded in a similar manner of his own

"Ruby?! Well, ha-ha!... Sorry about that! I was just out and about... you know… practicing my gliding skills actually!"

"Oh that's wonderful! Although I do need to say, you have to learn some skills in soft landing, so that you can land softer"

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I was working on, I still need some more training! Well, not that I am completely bad of course, although I am bad, but I am not... well, it still needs more work!" Guido talking long in his funny manner, as always, while Ruby giggled

"I am sure you will do just fine, Guido" Ruby reassured the glider and giggled again

"So, what brings you here?"

"I was just looking around, see if I could find somebody to hang out with… " Ruby said with a little sadness in her words, but Guido was patiently listening, probably one of the new skills he has acquired after growing up a little bit "All the rest of my friends have gone, they are travelling through the Mysterious Beyond, discovering different parts of this world…" Ruby continued

"But why haven't you come with them? I am sure you would have a great time together!"

"I know! But while the rest of the gang mainly lived their life in the Great Valley, and felt like they wanted to discover something new, to me, this was a much newer experience being here. And so, after living in the Mysterious Beyond, where life is full of both danger and adventures, I felt like I wanted to settle down for a while, but it seemed that I started feeling lonely over here and went out to see if I could find a friend…" as she finished, Guido nodded, indicating that he understood what she was talking about and smiled at her "Well, I would be happy to be your friend here, I am surprised that you haven't come to see me earlier! Well, of course earlier on, you never knew you needed a friend, so that sort of makes no sense if you came earlier, but I still think you should have come to me… And still, not that it matters, you know, I just…" as he continued, Ruby started laughing "Oh, well…" Guido got a bit embarrassed

"You know, it is the first time I laughed after the rest of my friends left" Guido smiled, he was pleased to have been able to be there for Ruby

"You mean "our" friends" Guido winked to her, and she responded with another smile and nodded "I tell you what! Why don't we go and see how Mr Threhorn and Tria are doing! Their baby Tricia has grown a bit now, and she can be our friend too!"

"That sounds like a great idea, I would love to see Tricia surely I would!"

"Then let's get going, I'll lead the way, it isn't far!" they smile and left off to see the threehorn family

IN THE OASIS

"Me not like being chased anymore!" Petrie kept flying away from the two sharpteeth and their jaws are snapping in the air in an attempt to catch the scared flyer, but Petrie would not give up so easily – he knew what he had to do! So, he kept going and dodging the sharpteeth attacks, and at some point he makes a sharp turn, at which Spineclaws was not too quick to react and tripped. While running at speed, Spineclaws continued sliding on the ground until he hit a stone ledge, which was crushed and the stones all crashed on top of him, completely immobilizing and knocking him out. Tarbo on the other hand managed to avoid such development of the situation, and he carried on chasing after Petrie, until he got to the lake. Petrie took the route through the bushes, and upon exiting he flied onwards where the lake was, but Tarbo did not expect such turn of events and so he tripped and splashed into the water.

In the meantime, Chomper was catching up as well, following the trail of Petrie and the Sharpteeth with his sniffer. He then saw Spineclaws being trapped in the pile of boulders

"Great work Petrie!" Chomper admired his flyer friend's work "You're finished!" he added looking at the trapped sharptooth, however all of that was dashed as he heard a growl and the boulders moving "Oh no!" and with these words, he sees Spineclaws getting out and dusting himself off. First thing the Spinosaurus sees, is a young sharptooth and so angrily growls at the little biter. Chomper responded with a roar, which he tried to do as loud as he could, however that confused Spineclaws for a moment and caused a brief pause, after which Spineclaws started laughing and then gave back a very loud roar that could be heard a distance away. With Chomper screamin and retreating, Spineclaws started chasing and Chomper ran as hard as he could, realizing that regardless of what is currently happening with Petrie and Tarbo, they will need to improvise.

Tarbo has regained his balance after getting out of water, and he soon sees Zinn on the shore

"Come here you beast! Let us fight!" Zinn raises his claws to prepare for the fight, while Tarbo responds to his challenge and roars at him, while making his way towards the leafeater. Tarbo makes the first move, he attempts to bite Zinn in the neck, but Zinn dodges it and pushes Tarbo away a little bit. That hardly stops the angry predator and he quickly recovers his balance and they both start circling each other.

"Okay, seems like Zinn has things under control for now!" Cera noted

"We need to think how to beat them in such a way, that they will never want to come back here. Even if Zinn succeeds in defeating Tarbo and Spineclaws manages to get out of the boulder trap, it doesn't mean they will give u so easily!" Littlefoot has made a point, on that he was very good

"Petrie and Ducky, you guys watch over Zinn, and if he is in danger, think of possible ways to distract Tarbo!" Littlefoot instructed

"Of course, we will help! Yep-yep-yep!" Ducky replied with confidence. The gang split up, so while Ducky and Petrie stayed nearby to watch how Zinn handles Tarbo, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike and Velocci go off a different direction. They hear a familiar scream followed by a roar

"That must be Chomper! Let's go help him!" as Littlefoot said that, the gang ran as hard as they could to where they heard their friend. All of a sudden Chomper shows up still running

"The boulder trap did not work! We have to run! Run!" and then, the sharptooth came into the view, and as he makes another loud roar, the gang flees.

Zinn attempts to hit Tarbo with his claws multiple times, but either misses or has tarbo deflect the attacks with great skill. Tyrannosaurs always had a reputation for being very good in combat, that's one of the reasons why they are among the most feared of all sharpteeth. But eventually, when Tarbo attempts to launch forward at his opponent, Zinn manages to hit him with a claw and that, although does not cause any severe damage, but still manages to knock back the sharptooth. Following his successful defence and counter attack, Zinn makes another one with his body and pushes Tarbo completely off his balance, causing him to fall over. Although it looks as if the victory is near, the enraged sharptooth once again recovers and makes a very angry roar and slams into Zinn's chest, causing the leafeater to fall down to the ground

"Oh no! We have to help him! We do, we do!" Ducky tells Petrie, who agrees by nodding and they start throwing small stones at the sharptooth, attempting to distract him from Zinn, who is still on the ground and unable to regain his balance after a hard fall.

As the rest of the gang is being chased by Spineclaws, they eventually end up near the same spot, where Ducky and Petrie are, along with Zinn and Tarbo. As Spineclaws approaches the gang and preparing to charge, a tail hits Spineclaws, causing him to fall over and fall pretty hard

"Ankylos, my amigo, it is you!" Velocci sounded excited and happy to see his friend save them

"Oh I would not let that bully hurt any of you, just watch me go at him, I'll show him!" Ankylos frowned, looking at Spineclaws, and watching the sharptooth to recover from the attack "Come here, I will show you what a clubtail like me can do, I will teach you some manners!" and so, Ankylos launches forward for another attack and rams into Spineclaws with all his might, causing the carnivore to fall once more. After a brief moment of what seemed to look like a victory over the sailback sharptooth, Spineclaws once again recovers and when Ankylos attempts to land anbother blow, the sharptooth rams his head into the clubtail and causes him to be knocked over upside down

"Oh no! He can't get up now!" Cera shouted out loud

"We gotta help him!" Littlefoot added

The moment of the sharptooth, getting his weapons on the soft underbelly and the throat of their poor friend, draws near. All try to think quickly, but are completely powerless against the awesome power of both sharpteeth. On the other side, Ducky and Petrie are not doing too well either, since this only makes Tarbo angrier and hardly causes him to stop. Then all of a sudden, Chomper's sniffer picked up a really disgusting and stinky smell. It was a smell of a treesweet! Yes, that exact one, which sharpteeth hate so much! There were only two trees nearby, which is why the smell wasn't too strong, but Chomper grabbed several of them "Take that!" and with those words, he tossed a treesweet at Spineclaws, causing him to temporarily forget his intention to kill Ankylos, while this gave ankylos enough time to quickly recover and swipe the sharptooth with his mighty tail, causing the attacker to fall on the ground. Petrie saw this, and picked one of the fruits from the tree "How do you like your snack now, ugly one?!" and he tossed the treesweet exactly into the mouth of Tarbo, while he was getting ready to bite Zinn's neck. Zinn took that opportunity and gave Tarbo a nice smack with the claws one more time, causing the predator to turn and fall down

"Great idea with the treesweets Chomper!" Petris commented

"Then I say let them have their full! Common guys! We have done such thing before, so aim for the mouth and try to get them to eat some as well if you can, that will surely make them forget this place forever!"Chomper instructed decisively

"Then I say, take that!" Cera shouted in response and tossed one sweet into Spineclaws mouth. The rest of them followed their example, and the two sharpteeth were looking very sick of the sweets and getting dizzy. Soon, the sharpteeth are starting to back away together

"Look! They are retreating!" Littlefoot points at them

"I say let them nasty biters have some more! Take that! And never come back to terrorize our place again!" Velocci shouted, and repeated the last phrase in sharptooth language, to ensure they understood him. Then after making them completely unable to fight anymore, Chomper makes few steps forward, and speaks in sharptooth to them

"It is time you leave!"

"We… We will be back! You will all regret it!" Spineclaws replied, feeling really sick after consuming too much treesweets

"No you won't! We had enough of you, so I say you start walking while we let you!" after saying this sternly, Chomper makes another step closer to them, grinding his teeth and giving them an angry glare "You are a traitor, you help those leafeaters and that missurable excuse for a sharptooth!" Tarbo said to Chomper

"I helped my friends, now you better go, or ELSE!" Chomper launches forward and makes a roar at them, and the sharpteeth turn around and leave. The gang hoorays with joy, celebrating their victory, today they have won, and possibly, they are never going to see any sign of those two troublemakers again! And so, the camera zooms out on the whole gang cheering.

**Next on Land Before Time: A Whole New World** - the gang has won a great victory and is preparing to finally make their move, while in the Great Valley, Ruby seems to notice how her new found friends are finding love interests, since it is spring now, but when she feels left out, something interesting happens! What adventures await our heroes? Keep reading to find out!

NOTE: This is by far the longest chapter of the story, to be honest with you all - I did not even notice how it got to that word count! LOL Thank you all for reading, and please do not forget to review! My writing is not amazing, but I still hope you enjoy the story! All the best to you guys, and thanks again for reading and reviews!

PS: be sure to check out my Deviant Art page! I will be aploading my artwork related to this fanfic, and it will be updated regularly, so stay tuned! here is the link gallery/40654452


	7. Chapter 6: Victory & Mysterious Admirer

_Chapter 6: Victory and the Mysterious Admirer_

It is a warm day in the Mysterious Beyond. The bright circle is high in the sky and we see a distant view of the Oasis, while also watching the two sharpteeth (Spineclaws and Tarbo) walking away and growling. Now the camera zooms in to the Oasis and we see a gang with their new friends. Spike is busy eating all the food, Chomper also keeping him a company, but munching on some big bugs and buzzers

"This was a fine victory kids! We sure showed them how to mess with us!" Velocci cheered

"Oh yeah? Well, as if you did all the work!" Cera being mean, again (what a surprise, duh!). Littlefoot gives her an angry look, and she turns away

"You guys did great!" Ankylos interfered, in order to change the subject slightly, to avoid any potential arguments

"And you Zinn, you fought very bravely, yes-yes-yes!" Ducky said, and Spike nodded

"If it wasn't for you, little swimmer, I would have been finished!" Zinn thanked Ducky, he was pretty modest for somebody with his skills in fighting

"But you were fearless, you did not even tremble when Tarbo's jaws were almost upon you!" Petrie noted

"Oh, but I was afraid!" Petrie looked at him confused, so Zinn continued "You see, a true warrior is fearless, not when he does not fear death, but when he faces and fights his fear with courage, young flyer!"

"But how you do that?" Petrie sounded curious and puzzled

"Next time you come back, I promise, I will teach how to do that, and you will also become fearless!" Zinn reassured the young flyer

"Petrie want to become a warrior like you!"

"A true warrior does not rush, young flyer, in time you will become a warrior and you will understand!"

"Me want it to be sooner, I do not want to be scared anymore!"

"Soon my friend, very soon!"

IN THE GREAT VALLEY

Ruby and Guido are hanging out near the pond. Guido practicing his gliding from branch to branch, while Ruby watches

"Well, that wasn't bad at all Guido!"

"Really? Let me try this again!" as Guido prepares to launch from a branch of a small tree, he feels like something has bumped into it, and he falls down. As he recovers from his fall he sees where he landed

"Oh, that was unexpected!" then Guido looks down and noticed that he landed on s small pink threehorn dinosaur "Oh! Tricia, that's you!"

"Yessss! Me-me!" and Tricia giggles "May I play with you? Mommy and daddy wanted to spend some time together, and asked me to go and find something to do, so I came here!"

"Sounds like a great idea! We could do something, only if we found something to do" said Ruby in her usual manner

"Guys! Guys! How about we go over to my spot, and I will show you some funny gliding tricks I have learned a little while ago, huh?" Guido suggested

"yeah! I like it! I like it! Let's go!" Tricia giggled and they went off

Behind them, a strange figure is lurking in the bushes, the figure's thoughts "So, there you are, Ruby! Well, I got a nice surprise for you!"

IN THE OASIS

"Well, I guess that's goodbye for now, but we will surely let anyone on the way know, that this is a safe place to stop now, so you guys take care and stay out of trouble!" Chomper said to Velocci's gang

"Take care amigos! You always remember, you are welcome here, at any time! See, anytime!" Velocci replied as they all waved their goodbyes to the gang. The gang starts moving further away from the Oasis, and they keep going, without knowing what lies ahead of them

"That was a great victory back there! We definitely beated those sharpteeth! Yep-yep-yep!" said Ducky, referring to the defeat of sharpteeth

"I just felt we did what was right! Those sharpteeth were being very mean to those guys!" Chomper added

"Well, me hope they never come back for more!" Petrie replied

The gang continues walking and looking around at their surroundings. They went all the way ahead until they reached an area of cliffs and mountains

"Well, looks like here we will need to follow this path if we want to get across" said Littlefoot

"It is pretty narrow, we need to be careful here!" Chomper pointed out

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Cera asked in her usual slightly mean tone

"Me fly up and check!" as he said that, Petrie flied up in the sky to look around "Me no see any other passage, it all looks impassible!"

"Okay, then we cross here!" Littlefoot said in a decisive tone and went first, the rest followed him. Down below, there seems to be forming some sort of mist, which does not allow seeing anything in the bottom of the chasm. But the gang keeps going without hesitation, they knew they had to cross this area in order to be able to continue moving

"Good thing is, no sharptooth can actually follow us here" Chomper noted "This pass seems too small to fit any sharptooth or to hold them"

"But fastbiters can get us here!Yes-yes-yes!" Ducky said, being scared to even think about the possibility of a fastbiter ambush

"Me not see anybody coming this way yet!" Petrie flied up into the air to scout for any possible threats, but seems like nothing is heading their way

"Let's just keep going! The faster we go, sooner it will be over!" Cera insisted and the gang pressed on

IN THE GREAT VALLEY

Ruby, Guido and Tricia are near the watering hole, and the two watch as the glider is performing his new stunts

"That was incredible Guido! One of the best tricks you've done so far!" Ruby commented and Tricia nods in agreement with a big cute smile on her face

"Well, thank you guys, thank you.. BUT! You haven't seen everything yet! Now watch this!" Guido climbs up higher onto the top of the tree, the other two exchange looks "Now here is the trick of the day in the Great Valley! From Guido the Glider!"

"Guido, are you sure it's not too high up?" Ruby asked

"Yesss! You could fall hard if something goes wrong, I don't want you to get hurt!" Tricia added with her voice concerned

"No sweat guys, well.. girls I mean! This will be a piece of treesweet! Just watch and admire the Glider Guidoooooo!" with his last words, Guido let go of the tree branch and started gliding. As he glides, he passes through some gaps in the branches and does a double loop in the air "YEAAAHHH! How's that!"

"Guido, lookout!" the other two yell at him, but by the time he realizes what is wrong, he hits a dense branch area of the treetops and starts hitting them randomly and eventually goes through all the way down and lands in a bush

"Ohhh.. That was pretty rough.. I wish I saw that coming!"

"Are you okay, handsome?" a gentle female voice addressed him, he couldn't locate it at first, but then he turns around and sees, what his eyes could not believe. He sees a very beautiful female glider standing very close to him

"You look like you are hurt, let me take a closer look at it" the figure said

"I.. I.. I think it was nothing, I can take landings worse than this, oh much worse!"

"You fell pretty hard darling, so let me just see if it is anything serious, I will be gentle, I promise!"

"Okay, I sure hope it's nothing serious!"

The female glider sits on one of the nearby rocks and places Guido's head to lean against her knees, while checking him for any injuries. Guido feels very embarrassed, although comfortable at the same time

"Well, it seems you may just have few bruises, but you will be fine, and should be able to glide soon enough!" Guido smiled and they exchanged looks "Oh, by the way! My name is Celine, what is yours?"

"I am Guido, Guido the Glider!" Celine giggles

"It's nice to meet you, Guido" she smiles and continues to tend to his bruises gently, while they exchange looks

"He-he" Guido looks a bit shy, but he surely hasn't felt this way before

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND

The gang continues their journey through the mountains and cliffs of the Mysterious Beyond. Lucky so far, they have not been attacked by any sharpteeth for a while. But there is never a road, which does not lead to new adventures

"Help! Somebody! Please!" Chomper stopped for a second when he heard the cry, it was in sharpteeth language and sounded like a young female

"Did you guys hear it?!" Chomper asked the rest of the gang

"Yes, only I couldn't understand any of that screeching or roaring, or whatever that was!" Cera answered first, again – in her usual manner (I think we are used to it by now)

"It seems there is a sharptooth girl down there, who needs help! Sounds like she is in trouble! We gotta help her out!"

"Then more trouble for us!" Petrie said and started shaking in fear

"Common you guys! Someone down there is in trouble and we gotta… Aaaagghhh!" and with those words, a cliff broke off at the bit where Chomper was standing and he was sliding down and going to the chasm below and soon disappeared in the mist

"We have to make sure he isn't hurt! Petrie, fly down there and see if Chomper is allright!"

"You got it, Littlefoot!" and Petrie flied below the mist. The gang waits for him to come back up, but still no sign of him for a while now. They start getting nervous

"I hope Petrie didn't get losted in there, no-no-no!" Ducky is getting especially upset, since she always liked Petrie very much

"Don't worry, he is a flyer! He will find a way!" Cera reassured her, and Spike nodded in agreement with a big grin across his face. Then they see a small figure flying above the mists towards them

"Oh! There he is!" Cera points out "So, is Chomper ok?"

"Chomper fine! But he will not be able to climb up, it's a bit too high! He will need to go around, but me go with him, so I can help, and you continue further! We will meet you at the end of these big rocks!" Petrie replied

"Then it is decided! Since it may take a very long time to reach the end of it, we shall waste no time, may be we could even get down there somehow to help you guys!" Littlefoot suggested

"Okay! Then me better fly with Chomper!"

"Good luck you guys and stay safe! Yes-yes-yes!" Ducky wished them farewell, and Petrie flies away back through the mists, down to the chasm. As Petrie descents, he now sees Chomper sitting and waiting for him below

"Well, I say we go now, so we can get out of this scary place!"

"Not yet Petrie, the way up is probably too long and guys will take a very long time before they reach it anyway! We need to find that girl and see if we can help her!"

"But we gonna be in trouble too!"

"Don't be scared! We will help her, and may be she will help us find a way out as well!"

"Okay, we go find the girl then!"

"Then let's go! She cannot be too far away!"

And so, the flyer and the sharptooth head out to find the girl, who was calling for help. Of course they had no idea what trouble she was in, but Chomper would refuse to abandon this cause, since it also meant he could make friends with another sharptooth and may be teach at least one of them to be nice. Soon they hear the call again

"That's it! It's her! She calls for help again!" Chomper recognized the voice

"Then we better hurry!"

"Let's go!"

They start running towards the place where the sound was coming from and soon see another sharptooth figure. This was a female Allosaurus, about same age as Chomper, but considerably smaller

"Hey! Over here!" Chomper calls her over in sharptooth language "Are you allright? What happened?"

"They are after me!" the sharptooth girl replies

"Who is after you?"

"The fastbiters!"

"How many of them?"

"Two!"

"Okay, me and my friend here will help you, you can join us, but if not – find a place to hide while we fight!" the girl decides to hide, since she was too tired after running

"Here they come!" Petrie said, pointing in the direction of the appearing Velociraptors

"Okay! Petrie, grab some stones that you can lift and when they approach, drop it on their heads, on my signal!"

"No problem!"

The sharptooth girl was amazed to hear Chomper speak in leafeater language "How did he learn that? Could it be that he has leafeater friends? This flyer is a leafeater, but I suppose he may not be the only one, but still – even if he is friends with leafeaters, what does he eat?" she thought to herself

"Okay Petrie, get ready!" Petrie nods, while having picked up two stones "Okay, let them have it!"

"With pleasure!" with those words, Petrie flies above the fastbiters and throws stones on their heads

"Leave her alone! Arrrrrgghh!" Chomper shouts in sharptooth language to the fastbiters and charges at one of them, taking advantage of Petries attack, which surprised them, and headbutting one of them in the chin and causing the sharptooth to fall over. While the other one attempts to kick Chomper with his hooked claw on his foot, Chomper steps aside and quickly slams the fastbiter to the side, catching him in the air and causing to fly into the nearby rock. As one of them gets up, Chomper comes up and smacks him really hard with his tail, causing the sharptooth flying into his companion. Once they recover, the Velociraptors retreat back to where they came from

"That should do it!" Chomper said to Petrie, giving him a thumbs up, with Petrie responding with the same thing

"So, what is your name?" Chomper turned to the girl

"I'm Nyota, and I would also like to know the names of my rescuers"

"I am Chomper, and this is my companion Petrie the flyer!" pointing at Petrie

"And I couldn't help at noticing, that you speak their language as well?"

"Yes I do! I fell down here, but a lot of my leafeater friends are still above, looking for a way to get here, so they can save me, but Petrie keeps me company, so I am not alone!"

"So I see… I would be very interested in learning leafeater as well, I want to learn to be friends with everybody"

"Well, that would be amazing! But, what stops you?"

"My brother… He does not believe we can be friends with someone we eat"

"I see…"

"I do need to find him though, will you help me?"

"Of course! Do you think you and your brother could help us find our way back up from this chasm as well?"

"Yes, we definitely can! We need to get out onto the other side first, and then from there, there is a way to get across. But, I must warn you, that your friend might be in danger"

"I will not let anybody hurt my friends!" Chomper frowned

"So I see, you fought the fastbiters bravely, I have never seen anybody of my age do anything like that before! But my brother is older than us, and bigger! So, you may be no match for him if you two end up in a fight!"

"I do not intend to fight him, but I sure hope he will not attempt to eat Petrie, as this is completely out of question!"

"When we find him, I'll talk to him!"

"You're too kind…" Chomper smiles at her, and Nyota responds with a smile as well. The best way to describe her appearance would be this: brownish-red skin and blue eyes, incredibly beautiful eyes for a sharptooth!

"Let's go find your brother then, may be he will know what to do!"

"What are we going to do now, Chomper?" Petrie asked him in leafeater, since he could not speak sharptooth

"Well, apparently Nyota lost her big brother, and we are going to find him!"

"Did you just say [swallows] big brother?"

"Don't worry, nobody's hurting you while I am around and that's that!"

"Thank you Chomper, you are a good and trustworthy friend!"

"So are you Petrie, which is why I never want to lose you!"

"May I hop on? Me so tired of flying, need some rest!"

"Go on!" and Petrie hops onto Chomper's head and the trio head further through the chasm

IN THE GREAT VALLEY

Ruby and Tricia look for Guido and soon they discover a rather interesting sight: Guido is lying on the knees of another, very attractive, female Microraptor! After they exchange looks, Ruby decides to ask first

"Hey Guido! Glad we found you!"

"Oh hey guys!" Guido gets shy and quickly jumps up "Ouch!"

"Careful sweetie, you shouldn't make such sudden moves yet, it can hurt!" Celine points out to him

"So, you are Celine? My name is Ruby! And this is Tricia, we are Guido's friends!"

"Well, it is nice to meet you all! Guido hasn't told me yet that he has such nice friends!"

"Well, yeah… I was going to, but, but.. I… well, I fell, then she appeared and I…" Celine started giggling

"You're too cute, even for a glider!" Celine said to Guido, looking into his eyes. Guido got shy again

"Well, yeah… I mean! Thanks, gees! What am I doing!" all laugh. Then they hear Tria call "Tricia! Baby, where are you? It's time for dinner!"

"Okay guys, I better get going, my parents probably got some tasty sweets for me back at my nest, so I will see you soon! Bye!" everybody waved as Tricia runs off

"So… I guess I better go now as well, I need some rest and will leave you two to carry on"

"Sure, as you wish Ruby! But you are welcome to stay here with us if you want to!" Guido suggested

"It's allright Guido, I just need some rest anyway, but I will see you later on, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"And it was nice to meet you!" Celine said to Ruby

"It was nice to meet you too, since meeting somebody nice is always nice!" They exchanged warm looks "Okay, I hope Guido recovers quickly, but since he is in good hands, I will go for now and check back later! Bye guys!" they wave in response. Ruby leaves them, and is long gone away from where they were. "All alone again… And how come I don't even get any attention from anybody in the Valley? Is that because nobody likes me that much? I mean, it looks like the time has come to get flowers and presents from somebody (she is talking about spring), and Guido has found someone already, but I haven't!" she continues to talk out loud to herself "Not that I mind, Guido is an amazing guy, but why nobody likes me the same way Celine likes Guido? May be I cannot be liked, so that is why nobody likes me?" As she said that, she hears something happening in the bushes, somebody is sneaking around "Who is it? Come out, I won't hurt you!" as she approaches the bush and tries to look in, whoever was there, was gone, but she hears another bush moving and rushes towards that and then she hears the strange sound coming from the mysterious creature and sees it run off further away beyond the hill, but cannot tell who that figure is. Ruby rushes after it, but once she gets up on the hill, she sees the creature long gone into the woods, but on the ground, she sees a flat stone with a drawing on it "Wow! This looks beautiful! I do not know what it is, but it seems so pleasant, that I am pleased!" the drawing just shows a shape of a red heart "I wonder what this means! I need to show this to Mr Thicknose, he will know!". Ruby rushes to see Mr Thiknose and it wasn't too long before she sees him with Topsy, as always – argueing about something

"No Mr Threehorn, you are wrong! The five-horns (he means Pentaceratops) do not actually have five horns, its three just like you, while the other two are just small spikes on the side of the frill, which was once mistaken for horns, and since then, they are called the Five-Horns, but they are actually not!"

"Oh Thicknose, can you just quit your long and crazy speeches and just face the facts – they are not called Five-Horns for nothing, its because they have five horns!"

"I did not say it was for nothing, I am saying that it was a mistake!"

"Then why would they not just call them threehorns then, like my species, ha? See?! You are wrong!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

Ruby watches them going like this for a while and then makes a cough interrupting the conversation

"Uh-huh… What is it child?" Mr Thicknose asked

"And be quick about it, me and Thicknose are still solving one problem, and that is bad enough!"

"Mr Threehorn, I am sure whatever she has to say, is pretty important, so go on ahead child, speak, let us hear you out!"

"Thank you Mr Thicknose. I got this from a mysterious stranger, I couldn't see him very well, he was too quick, but he made few sounds, which sounded very familiar and also left this behind!" shows them the stone with a heart "It seems, like it was intended for me!"

"Well, well… Let's see…" Thicknose looks at the stone closer and thinks for a while, so does Topsy

"It seems to me, like this is one of the old symbols, I believe it means love! So, whoever gave you this, must like you a lot!" Ruby was a little surprised, Topsy's face was even funnier. Then we see the longneck grandparents show up at the scene

"Hello there everybody! We saw you talking and looking at something, so we wanted to find out what it was" Grandpa longneck said

"Ohhh! Nothing special, just a silly rock, with a strange red figure in it!" Topsy replies to Grandpa Longneck

"It is no strange figure, it represent love!" Thicknose replies

"Duhh! Nonsense! You always tell those stupid stories to the children of Great Valley and then they think it's something important, but it's not!"

"Oh but it is!" Grandma Longneck points out, Topsy grunts and looks confused "Love is a deep feeling, surely you felt it more than once Mr Threehorn, when you met Cera's mother, then Tria!"

"Well, yes, but how could a stupid rock like that explain that feeling? I don't get it!"

"Exactly! It does not explain it, it just shows it, it acts as a symbol, so when somebody is in love or really likes someone, they give them something, with that symbol on it!" Grandpa Longneck explained

"You know, you scare me sometimes! You are too smart for a longneck, anybody ever told you that?!"

"Well, with you constantly saying this, I suppose the answer is yes!" all including Threehorn laugh

"So, whoever gave this to you, Ruby, must like you very much!" Thicknose continued explaining

"But how will I know who it was, if the stranger does not show up yet?" Ruby asked

"I suppose he just wants to surprise you, may be later, he will reveal himself!" Grandpa said

"Oh yes! You used to bring me flowers and treestars to the nest even when we were kids, and I could never figure out where they came from, since nobody from my family was out gathering any food!" both grandparents laugh and then do a longneck hug (or a kiss – that thing they always do to one another when they hold their heads next to each other)

"Okay enough! Now, we are also trying to understand, why Five-Horns are called that way, if they only have three horns? So I say that those extra two are also horns, but Thicknose disagrees!"

"Oh no, we are not getting involved!" grandpa said and together with grandma and Ruby, they laugh

"Well, thank you very much! I will then try to uncover, who that mysterious admirer of mine is!" Ruby said to everybody as she leaves and waves her hand. Once she gets far enough, she sits and starts talking to herself "So, who are you? Why won't you come out?" she keeps talking, while the mysterious stranger watches from nearby bushes and thinks to himself "Do not worry, young pretty fastrunner, I will introduce myself soon enough, just not yet…"

And then the screen fades away…

**Next on Land Before Time: A whole New World** - will the mysterious admirer finally reveal himself to Ruby, or remain hidden for a little longer? In the meantime, how will the meeting of Nyota's brother go for Chomper and Petrie? Stay tuned to find out!

Okay, that does it for this chapter I guess, but more comming soon! So, please review, and also check my deviant art profile (~ak1508) for my LBT fan art, which is directly linked with this fanfic. I will be posting more work soon enough, so please keep an eye on it if you are interested! Thank you all for reading, hope you like it! Yep-yep-yep! Chao! ;)


	8. Chapter 7: The Challenge (part 1)

_Chapter 7: The Challenge (part 1)_

At the bottom of the chasm, we see our familiar three figures – Chomper, Petrie and Nyota – a female sharptooth (Allosaurus), who was saved from the fastbiters by Chomper and Petrie

"I believe we are getting pretty close to the exit of the chasm" Nyota pointed out after looking around for a while

"Too bad me not understand you…" Petrie said with sadness

"Don't worry, I am here and I will help you understand" Chomper reassured Petrie "She said, that we are getting close to the exit of the chasm, and soon we will go to the other side to meet her brother, and together, they will help us find a way out!"

"Let's hope so!" Petrie said, and he sounded nervous. Meeting a young adult sharptooth was bad enough, but also trusting his life to one was much worse for Petrie!

"Do you think you can teach me to speak leafeater language?" Nyota asked Chomper

"Well, sure thing… This means "hi, it's nice to meet you!"" then Nyota tried saying this to Petrie and Petrie started shaking and freaked out "Why is he scared? Did I say something wrong?" Chomper laughing

"Well, you made the wrong sound and instead said "Hi, it's nice to eat you!"" Chomper explained

"Oh, I am so sorry! I did not mean that!" Nyota got really embarrassed and she blushed, Chomper laughed

"So… How does your brother treat other species of sharpteeth? As far as I know, we all normally try to stick to our own kind"

"Well, he seems tolerant, but…"

"But what?" Chomper felt the tension. He could sense that she was hiding something, and tried to put some pressure, possibly Nyota will tell him

"Well, he is just very… He just believes we are underrated by other species of sharpteeth" Chomper seems to understand the point, although, he still thinks she is not really telling everything. Seems like Chomper's sniffer is good for more than picking up the scent of other dinosaurs, but also feel when something is not right "It seems that we are faster runners than your species, and yet not as fast as the fasbiters… While we are stronger than fastbiters, but not as strong as your species, and that is driving my brother nuts a little bit"

"I see… well, I sure hope he will welcome me and my friend without a problem"

"I will see to it personally, do not worry!" Chomper smiled "Besides, you are too cute, I wouldn't like for anything to happen to you!" Chomper smiles again and they both blush, Nyota giggling

"Me think I understand what's happening here!" Petrie said in leafeater to Chomper

"Oh, we're fine Petrie, I just… feel really… I don't know! Like, never before!"

"I hope you are wrong, because we will have to leave eventually!"

"I know… But let's focus on getting out of here first, we don't know how much further to the way out"

After some time, they reach the incline, which eventually leads them out of the chasm, but not on the same side as the gang though. As they go up, they see mountains around them, with some vegetation. Soon they hear steps, something is approaching

"I heard that!" Chomper pointed out as soon as the steps were first heard

"It must be my brother" Nyota still unsure, but as the figure makes itself seen, we see a bigger sharptooth, much bigger than Chomper. It was a young adult male Allosaurus. Nyota continues, as she recognizes her brother "Oh, it is you! Finally I found you!"

"Where have you been?! I have been worried!" the figure asks. He has a deep and intimidating voice

"I fell into the chasm down below and was chased by fastbiters, but these two have saved me just as the sharpteeth almost got me!" the figure looks at Chomper and Petrie, they look back, nervous. The bigger sharptooth glares at them, first at Chomper, and then Petrie. Nyota decides to break the uncomfortable silence and starts the introduction

"This is Petrie, and this is Chomper! They are both very brave, and fought fastbiters!" both Petrie and Chomper smile, but nervously, obviously unsure of the sharptooth's reaction "Guys, meet my brother – Dhoruba!"

"Hello!" both Chomper and Petrie said in their own languages

"Okay, thanks for saving my sister, but we better get going!"

"Not so fast Dhoruba!" Nyota stops him "Huh!?" Dhorubs turns around to her as she continues

"I made a promise to them, and you are also in dept to them, because they saved me, your sister! If it wasn't for them, the fasbiters would be picking their teeth with my bones by now!"

Dhoruba is thinking and grunting

"I promised to help them find a way to cross the chasm to the other side! So, why don't we lead them there and then we can head for home!?"

"I am afraid it's not that simple…"

"Why? What is it?"

Chomper and Petrie continue staring at one another and at the other two, while they are talking

"Well, there is a problem – another sharptooth has come to our territory back home, and no one seems to be able to drive it back… But I will!"

"What sharptooth? I thought there were no other species around where we live"

"One came, and he is famous around our area apparently, he has never been defeated by anybody yet! Although, it is known that he never travelled too far into the other parts of the Mysterious Beyond, so possibly he has not faced the strongest of the sharpteeth yet… But I am strong! And once I defeat him, the pack leader will recognize my courage and strength and will finally allow me to join the Hunting Pack!"

"What's a hunting pack?" asked Chomper

"It is a group of males of our species. Their duty is to hunt the big prey and then they share their kill with other members of the species. But they also patrol the territory, keeping it safe from unwanted guests! Every male of my species, at a certain age, must prove himself worthy to join the Hunting Pack!"

NOTE: _a Hunting Pack duty, is an equivalent of joining the army, like it is done for the men only in certain countries and is not voluntary, but every male has to join for at least two years, while in this equivalent, the male Allosaurus join it permanently if they wish so, thus leaving behind their mates and offspring forever. In their species, those who joined were treated with great honour, and they are the only species of sharpteeth, who maintain such tradition at this level. But those who join them permanently are later granted an opportunity to get promoted to higher ranks or even start their own pack. Now, back to the story!_

"So, who is that sharptooth? How come the Hunting Pack's most skilled members cannot force it out?" Nyota was surprised by the news

"It's Krixus! He is too strong for our teeth to bite his neck, he is very tough, while his single bite could cripple us severely or kill any of us!"

"But how are you going to challenge and fight Krixus? He will kill you, Dhoruba!"

"Not me! I will fight him, and I will throw him out for good!"

"Dhoruba, you are insane! Krixus is one of the few sharpteeth in our lands who has never been defeated before! Please do not fight him!"

"I had enough of this Nyota! I will fight him, and I will throw him out and that's it! I will hear no more of this!"

Dhoruba turns around and starts walking. As Nyota was preparing to say something back, Chomper noticed it and signaled her to stay silent. Dhoruba went ahead slightly, while the rest of them were slightly behind. Chomper took that opportunity and asked Nyota

"Nyota, can you tell me, who is Krixus?"

"Well, I have never actually seen him myself, but the rumour has it, that he is very tough and strong! He is about the same size as our adult species, but his hide seems too tough for our teeth to hurt him, while his single bite could easily cripple one of us, or worse – kill us!"

"I see, and Dhoruba wants to fight him… He could be indanger!"

"I know Chomper! But he is so stubborn! You heard him, talking about the Hunting Pack and how he wants to prove himself! He is a born soldier – that seems to be his calling!"

"I understand… But I think we could try to persuade Dhoruba not to fight him alone! We could try to fight Krixus together! I do not know what he is like, but that way we would surely stand a better chance!"

"I agree… But Dhoruba will not… He would not let anybody help him, he is too proud!"

"Let's hope, that when the time comes, he would change his mind and not get himself hurt"

"Yeahh…"

Chomper takes a brief pause and looks at Nyota, then he added

"Look, I will not let anything happen to your brother!" With those words, Chomper gently took Nyota's hand and held it a bit tighter. She was very confused and was silent, but couldn't get her eyes off Chomper

"I promise… Dhoruba will not suffer and we will find a way to drive Krixus away from your home!" He continued, speaking in a very brave tone, and then looked back at Nyota smiling. She returned the smile

"Hey!" that was Dhoruba yelling at them "Don't fall behind! I do not want to have to explain to our mother later on, that her daughter got eaten by other sharpteeth, because she was too busy talking to a stranger with his flyer leafeater friend, and fell behind! Now hurry up!" he continued yelling and they rushed up towards him to catch up.

As they keep on walking, they see a nice area, which has a cave in the mountain, and right next to it several trees with some grass. Not too far away is a watering hole

"Okay, this is my home" Dhoruba was explaining to Chomper

"Nice place!" Chomper commented

"Yes, and you better not mess it up! I will let you stay here until I sort out the issue with Krixus, and once that is done, we will be on our way to get you to the other side"

"Sure, no problem!" Chomper replied politely

Nyota was talking to Petrie outside the cave, well… At least she is trying to learn his language. While they were on the way trying to reach Dhoruba's cave, Chomper taught her some things and from there she seems to be picking up pretty well, so who knew – one of her dreams is actually coming true

"I want… to… eerrmmmm… be your… friend!" Nyota tries to tell Petrie "I… will not… eat you!"

"You are getting good at my language! Petrie happy that now he can talk to you and be friends!"

Nyota giggles. She feels so happy to be able to talk to somebody from a completely different world, and she also feels very proud of herself for finally making more progress towards letting her dreams come true

"I think I can understand you better now, thanks to Chomper teaching me!"

"Oh, Chomper is a good teacher! He is very clever and brave!"

Nyota giggles again and starts blushing

"Yes, he is indeed!" she paused

"You like him! Petrie see now!"

"What?! No way! I mean, it wouldn't be possible! We are different species!"

"Well, Petrie understand you, but don't you think that it don't matter? I never liked anybody before, but I believe that you just feel what you feel!"

"You are a smart leafeater as well, Petrie… And I always thought that leafeaters weren't so clever, just a walking meat, as Dhoruba was always telling me…"

"And me used to think that sharpteeth are no smart either! Just mean bullies with sharp teeth who want to eat you!"

"Seems like both of us were wrong! And I like it that way!"

"Oh, Petrie like it too! And here comes Chomper!" once he pointed towards the direction Chomper was coming from, Nyota immediately turned to look, and then quickly looked away and blushed

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh nothing!" Nyota replied in a rush

"You sure? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, fine!" Nyota makes another short reply, while Petrie looks at one, then at another and so on. Chomper takes a short pause, then continues

"Are you sure?" with those words he comes closer

"Yes of course!" Nyota replied, as she sees Chomper circling her and now he is facing her "You know, watering hole is really beautiful in the dark! The night is approaching, but we could spend some time looking at it before going to sleep… Would you like that?"

"Oh yes! Sure!" as Chomper so eagerly replied, Nyota got shy again, she seemed surprised at his eagerness

"Oh… Nice! So… errrmmmm…" Petrie slowly flies off onto the nearby tree thinking "well, me knew this would happen from the moment we saved her from the fastbiters! Me better go away so they can talk!"

"Shall we come closer to the watering hole then?" Chomper suggested

"Oh yes! That's what I wanted to say! Let's go!" and they make their way towards the watering hole. They both sit near the watering hole and Chomper moves closer to Nyota, and eventually she leans her head on his shoulder moving even closer to him. Eventually she starts speaking and she sounds like she is sobbing

"Chomper…"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"You won't let anything happen to my brother… will you, Chomper?" she is still sobbing

"I will make sure he gets all the help he can get, but we need to find out more about Krixus, I have never heard of him before or seen him either…"

"He will kill Dhoruba in a fight! I can't let him fight him!" she breaks down into tears and hugs Chomper and presses her head against his chest. After a brief pause she continues "Please, don't let him die, Chomper…"

Chomper puts his hands around her, and then he frowns a little bit and after a pause he says, as always, with great confidence

"I won't!" although he had absolutely no idea of who Dhoruba will be facing, but he was confident in one thing – he will do whatever it takes, to help Dhoruba defeat Krixus. After few moments, Nyota stopped crying for a bit and added

"You are so brave, Chomper… Thank you…" although she is still sobbing, but not as much as before though

"No harm will come to Dhoruba, be certain of that!" Chomper reassured her once more.

Further away near the cave, Dhoruba was watching from a distance and then, as he goes inside the cave, the screen fades.

IN THE GREAT VALLEY

Ruby is wandering around the valley, still thinking out loud about her mysterious admirer. Then all of a sudden she hears the bushes moving

"Hey! Who is it? Come on out!" she approaches the bushes, but the mysterious figure runs away, but leaves tracks, so she follows them quickly

"I will not hurt you! I just want to know you! Please!" as soon as she runs near another bush, she finds some beautiful flowers, which were left there, and she knew they were there for her

"I love these flowers, they are so beautiful! Please come out, I want to meet you!"

Then she hears light steps approaching, and she freezes at first, but then she hears that the figure has stopped and she turns around

"I cannot believe it! It is… you!"

"Hello Ruby, it is nice to finally meet you!" the figure replied with kindness and gentle smile

"You are… the Hidden Runner! I remember you from that time when I saw you with my friends and Mr Thicknose!"

"Yes, it is me!" he smiled once more, Ruby giggled, and after a brief pause, he continued "My name is Donnie by the way!"

"It's nice to meet you, Donnie…" Ruby blushes and giggles once again "I really like the flowers, and the stone!" Donnie smiles in response, and he keeps looking into Ruby's eyes and comes closer

"So, would you like to go and sit by the waterfall with me?"

"Yes! Sure, let's go!"

"Allright!" Donnie laughs and they go, and as they walk, Ruby takes him under his arm and gets closer to him

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND

Nyota fell asleep inside the cave, after enjoying the view with Chomper, while Chomper could not sleep and he decided to stand outside and get some fresh air. Petrie sleeps nicely near Nyota. The night is dark, the sky is full of stars and light breeze is going through the area. Few moments later, Chomper sees a figure approaching. It was Dhoruba

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either I guess?" Chomper started the conversation, but Dhoruba did not look very friendly though

"I do not know, what are you doing with my sister, but it stops now!" Dhoruba spoke aggressively

"She is just worried about you, that's all. She doesn't want you to get hurt!"

"I already made it clear, that I am fighting Krixus and…"

"And sealing your doom! You know that Krixus is too tough for you to fight alone!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, kid!?"

"I may be a kid next to you, but at least I am not as stubborn and try to do things that actually make sense, unlike you for example!" Chomper raised his tone slightly, and replied with confidence, which shocked Dhoruba, and after a brief pause Chomper continues, but lowering his tone "So, you tell me, who is the kid here?" Dhoruba grunts, and after another brief pause, Chomper continues "What is your problem with me anyway? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No… It's not you, kid…"

"Then what is going on? Explain it to me please, since for all we know, you could probably be dead tomorrow when you fight Krixus!"

"You know, that me and Nyota are half siblings, right?"

"Right"

"My father left after I grew up a little more from my hatchling age, and he left to join the Hunting Pack for the rest of his life and never came back…" Chomper nods indicating that he is listening "So, my mother was still young, and she was getting lonely and then she met another attractive male Allosaurus"

"Allosaurus?" Chomper asked

"Yes, this is the name of mine and Nyota's sharptooth species"

"Ah, okay. And what is mine, do you know?"

"Yes I do… Its Tyrannosaurus…"

"Okay, I see, please continue!"

"They fell in love and soon after, a new group of hatchlings were born and among them was Nyota" Chomper responds by nodding again "One time, Nyota's father went off looking for food, and left our mother to stand guard at the nest… Then he came back, with food, but severely wounded…"

"What happened to him?"

"He got into a fight with another sharptooth… With a Tyrannosaurus… His hunt was unsuccessful, but he found a kill, but as he tried to take a bite from it, it has become clear that it belonged to another sharptooth, and it was also his territory…" Chomper continues listening "So, the Tyrannosaurus made a warning roar, indicating that he is not letting him have his meal, but her father did not yield and went in for a fight… He came back with broken bones and lots of wounds on the neck, head and back… one of his arms was completely dislocated, but he managed to tell the story to the end.. and then he passed away…"

"I am very sorry to hear that! I do know that our species are very aggressive not only to other sharpteeth species, but also towards one another as well! He shouldn't have gone for that fight, but I understand that he desperately needed food and wanted to bring some back home for the family…"

"I went to that area immediately to take a look, and I saw a male Tyrannosaurus, being approached by the female of a lighter green colour… Both of them share extremely similar looks like you… And then I saw a hatchling with them… It was you!" Chomper was confused for a second, but then he realized, that his father actually killed Nyota's father, which made Chomper feel really upset

"But… I am sure my father didn't intend to kill him! You do know that sharpteeth world is a cruel one, and if you get in the way, you can get seriously hurt or killed…"

"I understand, and hold no blame on you, or your father… But what will Nyota say when she finds out?"

"I will tell her myself, she must understand eventually, that it was nobody's fault, just a circle of life…"

"You are smarter than most sharpteeth I ever met, and you are also very brave, I'll give you that!"

"You know, you don't have to fight Krixus alone, I can stand with you!"

"Nah kid, this is my territory, and I must be the one defending it, so what happens – happens, just relax and go to sleep"

"We will talk more tomorrow then…"

"Sure, enjoy your sleep stories!"

Chomper went away, and as he lied down, he thought to himself "I really hope that he doesn't get himself killed, we still need to see that Krixus sharptooth!"

And so the screen fades… To be continued...

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to seeing what will happen next!

**Next on Land Before Time: A Whole New World** - will Dhoruba be able to defeat the mighty Krixus, or will he face his doom? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
